Farian The Wood Elf
by TheFanficBowtie
Summary: A short story about Farian and Cicero.


Farian shook as the cold water dripped from her back. Sure, she had survived an almost 100ft drop off of a waterfall, but she was still trying to recover.

"LISTENERRRR! ARE YOU ALRIGHHT!?" Cicero screeched, running down to the elf. She did not speak. Farian stood up, and began to wring the water out of her uniform.

"Everything is fine, Cicero. I don't need you treating me like a wee little child. I can take care of myself." She growled.

"Dearest Cicero was only trying to help." He mumbled.

Farian turned her head calmly. "I heard that…"

Cicero smiled. He grabbed a small red mountain flower and twirled it as they walked.

"If I spy a singing bird, I'll snap it's neck before it's heard." Cicero sang to himself.

Now, Farian's used to Cicero's erratic, upbeat, and somewhat psychotic behavior. But before, it was strange. Of course, you'd be weirded out too if you were taking a simple stroll and you saw a man off his rocker running around like a headless chicken. Nowadays, it was just the norm. Back then, Farian didn't think much of Cicero. She just thought he was crazy for being happy and cheerful when fire breathing dragons roam Skyrim's lands.

"So, Listener, where are we headed?" Asked Cicero in his usual high-pitched tone.

"I don't know. Depends." Farian replied with a monotone voice.

"OH I KNOW! How about we go to Whiterun?" Cicero squeaked.

"That sounds fine. Say, where are we?" Farian asked, grabbing the map from her bag.

She opened it, carefully tracking it, running her finger over every little crease and cranny.

"There we are," She said, pointed her gloved finger to a small road. "By the looks of it," she said," we'll be there soon."

Cicero gleamed. "That sounds wonderful!"

Farian nodded. "Yeah, it's great, I suppose."

-Whiterun, Plains District, Marketplace-

The market of Whiterun was buzzing with merchants and traders. It wasn't too long before it cleared out. Farian began to walk ahead before turning back to Cicero.

"You want anything?" She asked.

"No thank you, Listener! I'm fine." Cicero answered with a grin.

Farian nodded, and walked away. She was browsing some weaponry before being bothered by a Nord, much older than her.

"Why, hello there. Name's Mikael. You?" The man said flirtily.

"None of your business, leave me." Farian groaned. It was clear she wasn't interested in him; however, the message didn't get through to him.

"Feisty, I like it." He leaned in on her trapping her against a wall.

Cicero looked up from his spot. His eyes widened in anger, but then quickly relaxed. He decided not to step in, even though it was clear that he was angry. Cicero knew Farian well, so he decided to let her do the work.

"I SAID OFF!" Farian yelled, reaching her leg up to kick him in the stomach, knocking him onto the ground. Mikael spat blood out onto the stone floor. Farian held his face down with her dirty boot.

"Next time I say off, I MEAN IT!" She howled. Mikael knew he'd been beaten once again. The Nord quickly scrambled to his feet and dashed off. Farian brushed the dirt off of her clothing. Cicero was in awe. He knew she was capable on her own, but not that capable!

"Listener! That was incredible!" Cicero gushed.

Farian did not say anything. She walked over to the produce stand and grabbed an apple without paying.

-Outside of Whiterun-

"So…Listener. Do you think he called the guards?" Cicero asked.

Farian stopped. She turned back to him. "Can we forget this? Please? I just wanna go TWO SECONDS WITHOUT HAVING TO WORRY ABOUT SOMEONE TRYING TO HAVE THEIR WAY WITH ME OR KILL ME! IS THAT SO MUCH TO WANT?!" She screeched.

Cicero was quiet for once. He didn't know what to say. The two continued the journey, with Cicero's mumbling being quieter than usual.

-Dawnstar Sanctuary, Farian's Quarters-

Farian rested her head onto the cold pillow. She was wearing some robes that Festus Krex had given her for her arrival and new membership of the Brotherhood.

"Knock knock! Listener? Are you in there?" Asked Cicero.

"What? What do you want?" She sighed, opening the door.

Cicero had a small necklace in his hand, the same one she had seen at the market. She knew he'd stolen it.

"Here." He smiled.

Farian took the necklace into her hands.

"Wh-… I thought you hated thievery… Why would you do this?" She asked, fumbling with the chain.

"The woman wearing it was hideous. I thought it'd look better on you!" Cicero said, smiling all the while.

"Did you kill her? I'm not angry. This IS a nice necklace after all. But did someone have a contract against her?" Farian questioned, still fumbling with the necklace.

Cicero nodded. Farian sighed.

"Well, thank you. Are we done here?" Farian said, pretending to be bored.

Cicero nodded again. "Yes Listener, we are. Toodles!"

Farian shut the door and soon as he walked out. She sat down at her desk, laying the necklace down gently. Farian smiled a little.

"Thank you, Cicero."


End file.
